


I Want To Love You.

by 25Dragonfly



Category: Chobits
Genre: Persocom, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25Dragonfly/pseuds/25Dragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 Yr. old Yoshiyuki Kojima has recently built his seventeenth persocom, Annai. After a while, he begins to suspect that Annai isn't like the others, and begins to feel strongly for her and is wondering whether or not its right. R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Love You.

Chapter.1. Beginnings

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just to clarify, This is set 5 years after Angelic Layer and 6 years before Kojima kidnaps Chii.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well, that took longer than expected," I comment, detaching the newly created persocom from its wires and picking her heavy and currently lifeless figure up in my arms. Her name will be Annai, and deciding on a name was hard enough. I've already got seventeen other persocoms and I was running short on names.

I gently lay her on my bed, the place I use to boot up persocoms.

"Lets start you up shall we?" I quip, as i feel along her porcelain arms, until I hit the switch on her shoulder.

Whirrrrr!...Beep! I smile inwardly, so far so good. Suddenly, a glow appears like an aura along her sitting position, then everything just stops.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I retort, slapping my hand on my forehead, "you just fail like that? Come on!" I go to pick her up again, before she catches me off guard as she begins to move. The persocom lifts her head up and looks at me with these gorgeous and longing brown eyes. Okay! I think, as we continue to look at each other.

Just a quick description, The persocom has straight, chocolate brown-hair that goes all the way to her back, and an "accidentally" pretty curvy figure, with tiny, triangular ears that are white on the top and green on the bottom. To be honest, they're so small I have to rifle through her hair just to get to them.

"Hello, and who are you?" She asks, her voice as smooth as new glass, and as sweet as sugar being turned into tiny candies.

"Kojima Yoshiyuki," I state, still staring for kilometers into her deep and seemingly longing brown eyes. My god shes pretty!

"Kojima Yoshiyuki, I have now registered you as my Master," She informs, as streaks of light trickle along her eyes. I gently get up from my spot, and I stand up.

"Well, I would show you around the house, but it is unfortunately huge, and is currently being renovated,"

"Correction, was renovated and will be further renovated in three months," A very Tsundere voice analyses from the back of my head.

"I think she got that," I argue, truning to face the purple-haired mini-android on my, very cluttered desk. Kotoko sighs and lightly touches her foreead with her tiny delicate fingers.

"Of course you wouldn't understand, you are human after all," She mumbles.

"This again?" I groan, "for the last time Kotoko, you gotta stop making all of these assumptions on your own." Annai giggles.

"So this must be Kotoko?" She guesses innocently. Bad idea calling her a "This" Annai...

"How many times do I have to tell them," Kotoko's voice faints to a near whisper, before erupting like a volcano, "THAT I AM NOT A "THIS"!"

"Whats going on here?" A persocom walks in and catches her eye on Annai, "AHA! I knew that you had a girl in here!" she taunts.

"Sigh...Tokyo Rose..." I begin, looking over her persocom "biker girl" outfit. Tokyo Rose sure looks up to her name, in the least expected way Rose sure looks up to her name, in the least expected way possible. I say "biker girl" Because she dresses exactly like one. She has a black, leather tank top which is slightly rippled, and the straps are as broad as her shoulders, and it quickly descends into a low V. In addition to that, she has short, black shorts, with a black belt and a that hangs loosely on her waist. Her shoes, plain black flip-flops with roses painted on her artificial toe nails.

Oh yeah, another thing, she is obsessed with roses, and has about a thousand rose tattoos, covering her legs, her arms, and her neck. She has fiery orange hair, that is always in a messy bun, held together by crossed chopsticks. And she can also be the most annoying 'com in Japan at times.

"Ha! I was just messin' with ya," Tokyo Rose walks over to the bed, where Annai is just sitting there, observing the phenomenon , "wow, she sure is pretty." Of course she'd say that, almost everyone of my 'coms does as soon as I introduce a new persocom to my already-huge collection of 'coms. (I have an addiction what can I say?)

"W-woah!" All the sudden, a light figure of about 93 pounds, uses my back as a "soft" landing spot, causing me to follow suite like a line of dominoes.

"What the hell?" I grunt, as I try to unsuccessfully lift myself off of the black, hardwood floor.

"And there we go! Yoshiyuki Kojima is officially the official Persocom Landing Spot of Japan!" Tokyo Rose yells like an idiot.

"Ha, Ha , Ha. Now just get whatever just fell on me, off of my back," I order, as she gently lifts up, what seems to be a persocom, off of my already tortured back.

"Oh!" Annai gasps, " I'm so sorry!"

"Heh, Its fine," I pass, "I've been fallen on top of many times before." I say, whilst shooting glares of death at the orange-haired 'com. She cocks her head to the side and crosses her overly tattooed arms in from of her chest as if she is the Persocom Queen of The World, and I was her Dying-ly unwilling servant.

"You should probably rest," I advice, as Annai uses my shoulder as a device to keep steady. Persocoms tend to be a bit clumsy upon their first few hours of activation, especially the custom ones.

"Here, I'll show her to her room," Tokyo Rose offers, already standing in the doorway.

"Nope, Its better if I show her this time. Last time you confused the hell out of Alice," I say, going right up to her and staring into her slanted manga type green eyes. She rolls her eyes.

"Its not my fault that you you built her almost exactly like Tanaka," She argues, stepping out of the way.

"Whats this story? And who are Alice and Tanaka?" The brown-haired 'com asks, as we walk down the black and white themed hallway.

"Ah, you'll meet them and about thirteen others tomorrow," I respond, as I try to train my eyes not to lurk anywhere...scandalous.  
"Thirteen!?"

"Sigh...Yup,"

"And I presume that you are 18?" She guesses.

"And I l presume that You are off by two days," We stop at a black door, about four doors left from my own.

"Well," I announce, opening the door to reveal a medium-large size room with two set of drawers on each side with one floor-to-ceiling mirror, and a queen-sized bed in the middle of it "this is you room, It doesn't have a balcony, but its the second biggest bedroom in the house second to mine." Annai releases her hard grip in my shoulder and walks with a slight wobble towards the middle of the room.

"Its nice, and I like it," She comments, sitting on the edge of the bed, causing the silk covers to ripple around the site.

"I should probably leave you alone for a while to get accustomed," I say, nearly escaping through the door before I stop and look at her innocent figure, "If you need anything just connect to the LAN and call for Tokyo Rose." I close the door and I walk towards my room.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

One thing I'm kind of sensitive on, is why I live alone, in a gigantic renovating house, with seventeen persocoms, and no parents or siblings. Well you see, my dad Katsu Kojima was a surfer-star, as in, he was famous as all hell. One day when I was thirteen, after I had built Kotoko,he was assasinated by an organization who dealt with assassinating Japanese surfers. And two years later my mom ran out on me. And when Dr. Ichiro Mihara came out with the persocom, I just had to have one...or three.

So, here I am, nearly 18 with seventeen persocoms, and a history of being one of the shortest guys in history (5'11 ft).

I flop back first on the silky, white covers on my bed. My mind drifts over to Annai, who is probably in sleep-mode already. She does seem to remind me of a deceased Android...a lot actually. But, what does it matter anymore?


End file.
